Aftermath
by Autobot Sideswipe
Summary: This story is set 30 Earth years ABD (After the battle of Darkmount). Cybertron has been restored, the Decepticons have been disbanded. A newly resurrected Galvatron has not been seen for 3 decades, however some Decepticons are not willing to give up the faction so easily...


_Disclaimer: Yep, here it is, that pointless little sentence at the top of every fanfic, telling you how we don't own any of the stuff we're writing about, in this case, all Transformers belong to Hasbro._

**Authors Rambling of unimportant topics:**** Arcee is a blue jasper motorcycle, (same model as the one in transformers prime), Sideswipe is a Corvette Stingray convertible. (I don't care if this is set on Cybertron, I think TFP Arcee looks hot and Movie-Verse Sideswipe looks like a boss) Lockdown has the same model/look he had from Transformers Age of Extinction. And Starscream has the same model/look that he had from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen.**

**More Rambling (yawn):**** The story is set on Cybertron after the events of Transformers Prime. (Look at the title-Hint Hint :)The other Transformers are fine how they are, I'm not interested in them.**

Anyway, enough of my pointless chit-chat, time to get on with the fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Vesta

_Vesta, Sector 622_

A deafening rumble erupted from the skyline of the planet Vesta, as an F-35 Fighter Jet blasted through the atmosphere. Vesta, was an abandoned planet, it mainly consisted of Oceans and the few bits of scattered land it contained were now nothing but barren wastelands. It constantly rained, due to it's unstable atmospheric conditions. Waterspouts were constantly forming, flooding the little land Vesta had, contributing to the destruction of the islands. However this abandoned planet is now home to the ruthless bounty hunter named Lockdown and his mercenaries, who are trained here, and inhabit this planet.

Lockdown's base was situated within the shallow area of one of the oceans, above sea level. It had several pillars attached to the Ocean floor which held the base in place. The walls were thick, with broad glass panes within them. The Fighter Jet descended towards the runaway and transformed, causing a tremor beneath him. The Decepticon seeker looked around him, his optics darted from where he was standing towards the entrance into the headquarters. Darkness surrounded him, and the sound of torrential rain tapping against the ground beneath him made the seeker feel uneasy.

His appearance was menacing, he had a broad torso and long, robust arms. He had an arched helm with small, but chilling crimson optics. He marched confidently towards the entrance and was saluted by the guards as he advanced forward, into the base.

Ordinarily, these Mercenary guards would have ordered any passers by to go back to where they came from, and forget this place even existed, but knowing who this seeker was, they didn't hesitate to allow him to enter. The Decepticon continued through the brightly lit corridors of the base as soldiers glanced at him as he strut past them, there were windows surrounding him which looked into training rooms as well as communication and Weapon testing rooms. The seeker admired the advanced weaponry which was being tested, and how the mercenaries and technology were far ahead of their time.

As he continued through the base, he began to hear rounds being fired in target practice rooms, and sniper shots being heard around him in different rooms, the lighting within the hallways were dimmer as he approached his destination, Lockdown's Quarters.

The large doors automatically opened, to reveal the bounty hunter's huge agency. This was where all the deals were made between him and anyone else who wanted something done in exchange for Cybertronian credits, which were worth much more than any other currency in the sector. The ceiling was incredibly high, with artefacts and trophies placed neatly in toughened glass cabinets or shelves. Century guns were placed orderly around the room, and guardian spawners were attached to the steel walls. Clearly Lockdown wanted to keep his quarters secure. Nonetheless, Lockdown, wasn't present.

The tall seeker continued to observe the dimly lit office, it was quiet, peaceful and at the same time, astounding. Quiet voices wafted their way into the quarters from outside. _The amount of time and effort it must have taken to collect all of these relics and devices_ he thought. However, he possessed something worth much more precious than anything in the room, he retrieved it after the Decepticons raided and destroyed Autobot Outpost Omega one on Earth. And he was willing to offer it to Lockdown, in exchange for a task which would take much effort to accomplish.

"Are you done sight-seeing?" came a voice from behind the Decepticon.

"Lockdown..." he replied, turning to face the bounty hunter.

"If it isn't Starscream..." Commented Lockdown. "You see, after the disbanding of the Decepticons, I was expecting quite a few requests from officers like you who aren't willing give up the faction."

"I have an important task-" Began Starscream, following Lockdown further into the room.

"Let me guess," interrupted Lockdown, "You want my help in reviving the Deceptions?"

"To an extent, yes."

"Well exactly how can I help you? And I'm assuming you have some form of reward for me."

"As you know, the Decepticons have been Disbanded. And I, the second in command of the faction wishes to continue our legacy and take revenge on these pesky Autobots. If you assist me, then I will grant you a place by my side as together we shall rule Cybertron, and without Optimus Prime to stand in our way, we shall conquer the planet!"

"What do you want from me?" Demanded Lockdown, his mouth forming a smile, he found Starscream's words so hilariously ambitious, that he couldn't even hold in his laughter for much longer.

"I have an important task for you, and I-I mean we will need your army in order for this to work."

Lockdown's jaw dropped, before bursting with laughter.

"You...Want to use my army! Hah, in your dreams Starscream, you must a pretty rich 'con willing to make a deal like that!"

"In fact...Today, I think I am."

Lockdown stopped laughing. "What are you willing to exchange for such an ambitious task?"

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask," grinned Starscream, as a holographic image of an ancient relic appeared in the palm of his servos "They call it the Energon Harvester, it has the ability to extract or harvest if you will, the living energon from it's victims, slowly, and painfully."

Lockdown looked around his quarters. He saw nothing comparable to what Starscream was offering him. _But what if this Energon Harvester was just a trick, and all this work Lockdown would have to put in would all go to waste? _However the simple thought of a device that powerful shocked the bounty hunter, and compelled him.

"I accept," Simply stated Lockdown.

"Excellent..." Smirked Starscream in his sly, devious voice, as he rubbed his servos together. "Your first task is to annihilate the Autobot members of the so-called Team Prime, and then, we shall continue talking."

And without another word, Starscream jaunted out of the base, Transforming and pummelling himself into the thick, night sky...

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was a bit of a short chapter :) But I just wanted to get your attention in this chapter, next chapter will be out very soon! So don't forget to follow, favourite and most importantly, review!**


End file.
